Not Even In My Wildest Dreams
by Gooseonline
Summary: Bella had enough of being stood up by her husband night after night, so as she was, on her 30th birthday. Bella went out to find a good time, little did she know her good time would multiply! THIS WAS WRITTEN BY TWISAGALOVER AND MYSELF
1. Chapter 1

Written by TwiSagaLover and Gooseonline

Disclaimer SM owns the characters

* * *

"Fuck, Bella, you're so sexy! You taste sinful and I just can't get enough of you!" Edward's deep rough voice sounds in my ear, as he's kissing his way down my neck, his front presses into my back.

I can feel Jasper's lips wrap around my nipple and moan like the whore I am being tonight. Now, I know I am wondering 'Why am I being a whore?', or maybe 'What could have possibly happened to make me leave my husband and go out to a bar and pick up not only one guy, but two sexy as fuck men?'

Well, let me tell you, and then I am sure you won't be feeling the same as you do now Okay, so let me start from the beginning, and then we can go from there. I meet my husband in high school when I was seventeen, and we have been together ever since. But as of lately he has been working more, and more, and more. We were trying for a baby, but I have miscarried three times and that hasn't helped us at all. He blames me, and I blame myself too. I found it's easy to blame someone, even for things you can't control. I wanted those babies, but it's been over two years since we stopped trying, or having sex of any type. But I do love to give head. Now that brings me to tonight. It's my birthday—my 30th birthday to be truthful and me being the silly women that I am thought that maybe he would be taking me out and would actually want to spend some time with me.

So, I spent the day at the spa being fluffed-n-buffed and waxed. I had a mani, pedi and got my hair done. I even bought a new dress just for tonight only to find a message on the machine at home saying he was going to be late and to go ahead and eat without him. Well, that was the last fucking straw. I'm done. I went up the stairs and packed up my bathroom bag, and threw most of my clothes into my hot pink suitcases.

After I had everything that I thought I needed, I went into Mike's office and wrote him a note.

Mike,

You can fuck off for all I care. I never want to hear from you again. Enjoy the house.

P.S. lose my number!

Then I took off my rings and laid them on top of the note and packed my car up and left.

I drove around for about an hour before I decided to just stop at the next bar I found for a really big drink. Fuck it, I'm getting drunk tonight and I'll deal with all the other bullshit in the morning when I get up.

I pulled up to The Lazy Lounge and put the car in park. I checked to make sure my hair and makeup still looked good. Which they do, but I put on some extra lipstick. I wanted to make sure my lips pop with fire engine red that I'm wearing and the smoky eyes I have going on, I think I look damn good and sexy for 30.

I walk in and its smokey and there are two really hot guys on the stage playing and singing some slow, soulful song, it almost sounded like an original song but familiar at the same time. They looked like sex on a stick. I could not take my eyes off of them as I walked to the bar, one of them had blond or maybe dirty blond and it was slightly curly, the other had this weird color that almost looked like a new penny all coppery and shiny but maybe that was just the lights playing with my eyes.

When I finally pulled my head out of my ass and stopped staring, I moved to the bar and order a drink. "Hey, can I get a Southern Comfort Oh, and make it a double, Thank you" When he set it down, I picked it and drank it down in one go. Yeah I definitely needed that, it should help do the trick of getting me drunk quickly.

Then I turned to the barman and asked for my favourite drink, that I just love to drink when I used to go out with that cockroach. He use to hate when I ordered it, that roach won't disvalue my love of my favourite drink ever again. "Can I get an apple martini? Thanks."

As I'm sipping on martini, I hear the lines that I know I have heard a thousand times before because I love this song. It's Darius Rusker - Wagon Wheel

_"So rock me momma like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me momma any way you feel_

_Hey momma rock me_

_Rock me momma like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me momma like a south bound train_

_Hey momma rock me"_

I turn my head to watch the last of the song plays out. When I do, I see their eyes for the first time and I'm left breathless. They are beautiful ice blue and deep pine green, I don't think I have ever seen eyes that color before, blue or green. They must feel my stare because they both look my way as they sing the last lines neither of us are looking away.

_"Oh, so rock me momma like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me momma any way you feel (I wanna feel)_

_Hey, hey momma rock me (momma rock me, momma rock me)_

_Rock me momma like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me momma like a south bound train_

_(I wanna rock like a south bound train)_

_Hey momma rock me_

_Rock me"_

When they finished, they put their guitars off to the side and then walked to the bar to come and stand next to me. They both order a shot of Southern Comfort and just like that I knew that this was going to be the best night of my life. Because these boys were hot and I going to have fun getting drunk which Mike would never let me do. He always cut me off at the start of tipsy, the asshole.

"Hey guys, y'all sounded great up there, almost as good as y'all looked," I told them with a sassy smile and winked at the end. "I'm Bella, by the way. Have you boys been playing long, because you sound so professional. Have you ever thought about making an album?" I asked them because they were really that good.

"I'm Edward, and this is my best friend, Jasper, and no we just do this for fun" Edward said who was the taller man said he had the coppery hair and the forest green eyes with a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Well boys, why don't y'all sit down and I will buy y'all a drink, unless that is you have somewhere to be or maybe someone else to meet up with?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked them this just to get the point across in case they missed it.

"Well sure thing, darlin' we would be more than happy to sit and have a few drinks with you. We don't have anywhere to be and we sure as hell don't have anyone to meet up with. We are both single at the moment." Jasper said looking at me through his eyelashes with this shy smile on his kissable lips.

Ok that was good to know. "Should I say sorry or just be happy that I don't have to worry about some crazy bitch coming out to hunt me down because I was talking to her man, or men if you're into that sort of thing?"

"No, no girl or girls. But with the right girl we might be open to things" Jasper said while winking at me throwing back a shot. I watched his adam's apple bob when he swallowed the drink.

I threw back my shot and then I watched Edward drink his. Edward stood up and walked to the bar he came back with a tray of 15 shots for them to share.

"Bella do you live close by?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't, I just left my cheating ex husband, who I believe that he has been cheating on me for the last two and a half to three years. I looked over at Edward and Jasper to see them both with expressions of shock on their faces. Tonight was the last straw because today is my birthday and he didn't even acknowledge it, he just left a message saying that he was going to be late yet again. I was going to surprise him with a home cooked candlelight dinner." The looks on their faces was absolute disgust at what Mike did to me.

"Bella, would you like to finish these shots and then continue this party at our house? There is a third bedroom which you are more than welcome to use." Jasper said with Edward nodding his head in agreement before Jasper even got to finish the thought.

"I sure as hell would love to take you up on that offer boys. It's been a great night so far and I can only see it getting better," I told them thinking that this night had gone a hell of alot better than I had planned, because I started this night just hoping to get stinking drunk and passing out in my car.

We each had our five shots "Well, come on lets go have some fun, shall we?" Edward said, then he lead us all to Jasper and his house, which was three doors down from the bar.

"Welcome to our bachelor pad." Edward said proudly as I looked around and saw the cleanest house that two guys have ever lived in, I mean nothing was out of place even the PlayStation and Xbox games were all organised in alphabetical order. All the DVD's were categorised and also in alphabetical order, the only thing that was out were two glasses on the coffee table, but they were even sitting on coasters. That is something I have never seen a man do without the nagging of a wife or a girlfriend in their ears.

"Would you like a quick tour of the house Bella? I can show you where your room is and where we keep the extra blankets and towels," Jasper asked.

"Sure Jas I would love a tour" I told him noticing that Edward was going into a room while Jas took me in the opposite direction. After the quick tour of the house, i noticed that Edward's room had the biggest bed I had ever seen. We walked back into the living room where Edward had about four full bottles of spirits and three shots glasses.

We all sat down and he poured out a shot each of the first bottle. He looks over at Jasper and I and asks,

"So how about we play a little game to get to know each other a little better. What do think I know my vote is for 'I've never'. What do you think?"

"Sure I'm game what about you Jas? That sound good to you?" I turn to ask him.

"Sounds like it will be an entertaining game. Bella you go ahead and ask away, ladies first an all!" Jasper said.

"Humm, Well I have never been skinny dipping," I say then pick up my shot and take it while I watch as both boys throw back their shots.

"My turn?" Edward asked. "I have never stolen something before." Edward drank his shot as did Jasper while mine remained on the table? We both turned to look at Jasper to see what he would say.

"What did you both steal, and how old were you?" I asked looking at them with wide eyes.I could never even imagine stealing something .

"Well, I stole a candy bar when I was ten," Edward said.

I looked at Jasper and waited. "I stole a chocolate which I then gave to a girl who was my current girlfriend," Jasper explained. Aww that was kinda cute, I can just see a little Jasper giving his girlfriend a stolen candy bar.

"Your turn Bella," Jasper said, trying to put the focus back onto me.

"Ok, I have never not been under a tattoo gun for a tattoo?," I said and took a drink I watched as both boys drink with me. "Ok, boys i think it is it time for show and show." I said. "

Where are your tattoos and what are the meanings behind them." I asked and watched as both Edward and Jasper stand up to remove their shirts. Edward turned to show me his back on it there was the most realistic looking eagle with the tips of the eagle's wings on the side of his biceps, the eagle looked like it was just about to land on prey.

Jasper has an interesting tattoo on his bicep it has a bunch of thin brown sticks that has white blobs in different locations on the sticks and above the cotton were the words 'Walkin' in Tall Cotton' right above it.

"Is that a cotton field, Jasper " I asked

Jasper looked down at his tattoo "yeah it is" he said smiling.

"Jas that looks like it has some meaning behind it," I stated.

"Yeah, it was what my Nana would always say when we were having good times," Jasper explained.

"Come on Bella where is your tattoo, let us see it please." Edward asked with a pout.

I stood up and pulled the hem of my skirt up to reveal just my tattoo and nothing else, they could see my tattoo which was three bright butterflies flying around some pink carnation flowers on my thigh.

"They are my favorite flower the pink carnation has the meaning of 'I will never forget you' and I always loved how free butterflies look when they fly. Each one of my butterflies represent a loss in my life as well as my past, present and future the blue one is past, the red represents my present and the green one is for the future and growth to come.

"I have another which you might find later." I smile while telling them this, because its true.I can totally see us winding up in bed together, two or even all three of us.

After they have both looked long and hard at it, I let the skirt drop back down in place, then go to sit back down.

"Jasper I can't wait to find the other tattoo," Edward said with his eyes roaming my body like he is trying to find my other tattoo, which he probably is.

I had to suppress a whimper whenever his eyes hit the hidden tattoo. "Ok, Edward, its your turn," I told him.

"Oh well I have never played spin the bottle." Edward said sadly like he regretted never getting to doing it. Well thats an easy fix.

"Really? That is such a shame, because it was fun as hell to play that game at a party. How about we play a real quick round right now? Sounds good to you? I would hate for you to never have that opportunity,"I asked Edward and Jasper.

Edward poured the last of the alcohol out of one bottle into our shot glasses and placed it on the table lying down and he spun it the first time it stopped it landed on Jasper. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when he actually leaned over the table and kissed Jasper fully on the lips.

When he pulled back both boys just smiled and looked down at me waiting for my reaction, which I didn't have one because it was one of the most eroitic things I have ever seen and that includes the porno's that I saw when I was at Alice's house one weekend. Just when I thought I couldn't be any more turned on I was proven wrong.

I grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin, which lead to me kissing Edward. I sat up and grabbed his jaw pulling him to me by his face and kissed him hard to let him know that I wanted it. I pushed him back before I mounted him right now on the living room floor. "Ok Jas baby its your turn to spin it," I told him slightly breathless.

Jasper takes the bottle and spins it really fast it stops it falls between me and Edward. We all look at eachother then I look at them wondering if we were really about to do this? I mean yeah I wanted to but this was not the way I thought this night was going to end!

"One last question boys have you had a threesome ?" I asked then look to the boys to see what their reaction was. I watched as they both stood up, each holding a hand out for me to take, which I did and they lead me into Edward's room because it had the bigger bed. Well, I guess they are ok with this, then.

Oh what a happy birthday for me, this is going to be the best birthday ever.

We all stripped down to our underwear. God, the boys looked so fucking good. Edward was wearing black boxer briefs and Jasper was in dark green boxer briefs. I could see that they were both hard, and I could not wait to see them completely naked. We all climbed onto the bed. I kissed Jasper first while I pushed my hand into his boxes and then started to rub his big cock up and down in slow but sure strokes. I broke my kiss with Jasper and turned to kiss Edward.

As I did that, Jasper started to kiss my neck and shoulder, all the while he was groping my breast. Edward placed his hand down my panties after licking his fingers he started to play with my clit, just rubbing in slow circles around it, trying to work me up even more than I already was.

I licked Edward's lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth, which he granted me the access I was asking for. My tongue rolled around his, and my other hand that was not on Jasper's cock, went straight into Edward's boxers to stroke his dick just like I was stroking Jasper's. Edward felt like he had the bigger cock, thicker too. I could not wait to see them both with nothing covering them.

"Before anything happens are you both clean? I am clean I got myself tested after I stopped doing things with the Cockroach which was about three years ago so yall have no worries with me." I ask the boys

"I am" Edward said

"As am I" Jasper answered. Well ok then.

Edward inserted two fingers into my pussy. Edward wiggled his fingers inside of me while he flicked my clit. Edward broke the kiss and pulled his hand out of my panties bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick my juices off them.

He let out a really loud moan then said, "All right enough stalling it's time to strip so that Jas and I can find that hidden tattoo." Edward said

Edward and Jasper both removed their boxers and Jasper removed my bra, once that was out of the way Jasper's mouth went straight to my left nipple as he slowly lowered me down on my back so I could lay flat on the bed.

Once I was flat on my back, I felt Edward slowly remove my panties and place his tongue in between my pussy lips and lick up the cream that had leaked out during our makeout session. "Uhhhggaaa so fucking good, Edward! Don't stop Jasper, yes bite it hard. Please!" I moaned so loudly I was almost scared that the neighbors were going to hear us. Edward got up licking his lips and crawls up to my face.

"Oh Jasper, I found it," Edward said, staring at my other tattoo. "Oh, Bella, what is the story behind this tattoo?" Edward asked. I knew I had to tell them because they had both stopped to wait for my answer.

"It is two letters RP they are the letters of my favorite character." I told them and they both went back to licking and sucking me.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so sexy! You taste sinful, and I just can't get enough of you!" Edward's deep, rough voice sounds in my ear, and that brings us back to the present.

Jasper is now working him way down my left side placing little kisses and bites as he goes. Edward is back between my legs eating my pussy like its the last meal he is ever going to get.

"Dear God, that feels good Jasper. Jesus that tongue of yours...uuggaa... yeah right there Edward, fuck. I am going to cum! Fuck Fuck fuck!" I lay there panting and trying to catch my breath as both boys look down at me smiling smugly.

"Are you ready for more, sweetheart? Or do you need another few minutes?" Jasper asked me with a big smile on his face. Edward just chuckled as he watched us.

"I'm sure you both can get me started again, but it won't be necessary because I am still good to go. Now, get down here and kiss me" I say as I reach for them.

They come willingly and start with the kisses, Jasper surprises the hell out of me when he starts in on the dirty talking in the sexy as hell southern accent.

"Did you like what Edward did to you, you dirty girl? I bet you would like it more if I flipped you over and eat you from behind, wouldn't you? I think I want to see what ass looks like anyways since I will be in it tonight!" I can't even think I am so turned on right now, so I only moan and let him flip me over onto my stomach.

"Have you ever had someone up your ass Bella?" Edward asks as he kisses along my neck and Jasper is busy licking and sucking and biting at my ass.

"No the only position the roach would fuck me in was missionary. I think it was because thats the only position where he could get off fast without having to worry about me in any way. He was kind like that" I reply sarcastically, not really happy about the thought of him right now, pencil dick jackass!

"Well, Bella prepare to have a whole new sexual experience where you always get to cum first, and more than once. In every and any position that you want."

"Jasper do you have any condoms in your room? Because we are going to be needing more than the one box that I have in my draw. Don't you agree?" Edward inquired

"Sure, Edward, let me just go and grab them," Jasper said. "Don't get too far ahead of me while I get them." Jasper said walking out the door. He came back into the room with his cock still hard and leaking precum. God he looked so fucking good, and I just couldn't wait any longer to taste him.

I crooked my finger at Jasper and he came close to me. While this was going on Edward pulled on a condom and got into position to enter me. He grabbed my hips and did so hard and fast with a steady, relentless rhythm.

I reached around and took hold of Jasper's ass and directed his cock into my mouth, he grabbed my hair to hold on to steady himself while I started to suck on his big, hard, thick dick while being fucked so good by Edward. Jesus it felt so good I was moaning around Jasper's solid cock as best as I could and started to playing with his balls at the same time.

By the moaning and groaning I was hearing coming out of both of their mouths they were not going to be lasting too long. Jasper reached down with one of his hands to pinch my nipple and Edward slid one of his hands off of my hips to rub my clit just as hard as he was fucking me.

That was all it took for me to cum, screaming as best as I could with Jaspers dick still in there in my mouth. But, that set both of them off and they both shot their cum into me. Edward filling up my pussy as he moaned out, "Dear God Bella!" and Jasper as he filled my mouth with his sweet and tasty cum.

"Fuck Bella that was the best blow job ever baby! So good!" Jasper all but panted out. Both boys pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to me still trying to catch their breath.

After we had caught our breath, we decided that we needed a break to recuperate. "Would anyone like a drink?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Edward, I would love a can of Coke to drink if you have one," I told him.

"I will have one too please, Edward" Jasper called out to who came back with three Cokes and another bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"That looks perfect." I said taking the bottle and downing a shot straight from the bottle.

"Edward do you have any lube?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, it's in the top draw in the bathroom," Edward informed him as we drank and talked while the boys rested a little more.

After we laid around and had a few drinks of both Coke and JD, I asked, "Are we ready for the next round?" Both the boys just smiled.

Edward then went to laid down on his back with his head at the end of the bed. "Bella crawl over so that your sweet little pussy is over my mouth. I want to eat it while Jasper gets you ready for his cock," Edward said.

I crawled down the bed and situated myself over Edward only to find his big hard cock in the perfect position for me to suck. "Edward your big, thick cock looks so good, I just can't help but to suck it" He moans out and then starts to lick my pussy and my crack, I have never had that done before and it feels fucking great! "Jesus, Edward!" I all but whimper out.

As I am sucking his cock I felt Jasper rubbing small circles around my little rosebud and gasped, I wasn't expecting it to feel so good. He then inserts a well lubed finger in very, very slowly at first and when he has it going in without any problems he then starts pushing and pulling two then three fingers in and out of me.

I didn't even notice that Jasper had added the second and third finger because it felt so good, but he keep up a steady flow of dirty words letting me know exactly what he was doing, also Edward had kept me from thinking too much about what Jasper was doing by using that fucking awesome tongue of his!.

It was all just so good, I thought it was supposed to hurt at some point but it never did. Both boys were so gentle and tender with me.

A few minutes later, "She is ready Edward," Jasper said, removing his fingers. Edward pulled me off of him and rotated so that his his feet were at the foot of the bed. Jasper gave Edward a condom and placed one on himself

"Bella sit on Edward's thick, hard cock and enjoy it for bit then I will join in the fun" Jasper said. Once Edward had me lined up with his dick he pumped into me for a few pumps nice and slow like he didn't have a care in the world.

Then he stopped all together and let Jasper get into position just seconds before I felt Jas slowly push into my ass "Oh, Dear God, Jasper that feels so good! Fuck, Edward please kiss me" I cried out. I could feel both of them pushing in and out, working perfectly in rhythm together rubbing up against each other through the thin lining that separated my two passages.

When Edward pushed in Jasper would pull out sometimes they would both push into me at the same time. It was a sensory overload when they did it the last time because out of nowhere I just started cumming and cumming. "Oh Dear God! Fuck! Edward To Good! Don't Stop Jasper Shit Shit Fuck I'm Cumming!"

When I was breathing again I can feel Jasper's hand pulling on my hair and he is thrusting hard trying to find his own release. Edward's hands are grabbing my hips so hard I just know there will be bruises in the morning.

Both boys are grunting and growling my name as they started to cum. I could feel them both throb and pulsate as they shot their cum deep into me. God, the feeling was out of this world, being filled to the max by two men that had huge cocks, and knew what to do with them.

After feeling the boys cum in me made me orgasm one last time. They pulled out of me and removed the condoms, then they climbed back into bed and we all crashed and fell asleep.

I awoke to a knocking on the front door and woke Edward to let him know that there was someone at his door. Edward rolled off the bed and looked around to find his boxers. I saw Edward leave the bedroom wearing Jaspers boxers. He shut the door and I rolled over to curl into Jasper, he was a perfect pillow.

Five minutes later Edward walked back into the room and shut the door before coming over to where I was laying. Edward pulled the sheet up over me and sat down beside me

"Bella that was our other best friend Emmett at the door. I told him we had this beautiful women in here and that we were giving her the best birthday ever. He said that he would like to join in and help us with that but it is up to you. Now we trust him with our lives and he would never do anything to hurt you. What do you think? " Edward said.

"Ok Edward I trust you. I know you won't let anyone hurt me. Would it be ok for him to just watch for a while? You know until I got used to another male in the room with us?" I asked him while looking up at him through my lashes.

"Whatever you want beautiful this is for you and your birthday! Now you wake Jasper up and I will go get Em and tell him to sit off to the side." Edward said and the gave me a kiss before going. I scooted down the bed until I came in contact with a very sexy and naked Jasper.

He wasn't hard yet but that was ok because I wanted to play with a soft cock so that I could make it hard and thick and wanting. I picked it up and was very impressed that when soft Jasper was as big as Mike was when the cockroach was hard. I knew that Edward was also bigger than the stupid roach.

I took Jasper into my mouth and sucked just on the head of his cock until he started to get hard. I started licking him up and down and around the top just like I would a popsicle I'm so busy focusing on Jasper that I don't even notice when it Em and Edward come into the room. But I do feel the bed give as Edward climbs onto the bed and sit against the headboard I pull the covers off from over us and look up at him only to see Jasper looking back at me with those ice blue eyes he moans out, "Jesus Christ Bella you could suck chrome off of a tailpipe but fuck it is so good" Jasper called out.

Once Jasper was nice and hard, I moved on to Edward whose cock was not hard but you couldn't call it soft either so I gave it the same treatment as I gave Jasper's.

Once I got Edward hard and ready for my tight little pussy "Edward" I asked coyly

"Yes, Bella, what can I do for you gorgeous girl?" Edward questioned.

"Would you be willing to fuck me up the ass this time while Jasper has his way with my tight little cunt," I Whisper into Edward's ear. All of a sudden I found myself on my back with Edward's head between my thighs licking up my slit he nibbled on my clit. He even started licking my ass nice and hard.

My moaning alerted Jasper to what Edward was up to so Jasper placed a knee on each side of my shoulders, placing his now semi-hard cock into my mouth so that I could suck him until he got harder.

"Jasper, Bella has asked for me to fuck her up the ass, and for you to have your way with her tiny little pussy," Edward informed Jasper.

"Oh, really now? Is that what you want, darlin'? You want me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours while Edward gets to know just how tight your little ass is? Well come on then lets get started," Jasper said moving to lie on his back on the bed.

I crawled up Jasper's body and gave him some deep kisses. Edward must have giving him a condom at some point because I felt Jasper place a condom on himself and then slowly insert himself into my tight little cunt. I moaned at the feel of him moving inside of me. After a few strokes in to me he stilled to let Edward get into position, I felt Edward place himself at my back door and slowly push in little by little.

"God Edward! Yes, yes please! Don't make me beg for your big fucking cock," I whined.

He just chuckled at the sound of my needy voice. "Ok, baby girl, I am going to fuck your tiny, tight ass so hard. Now you hold on to Jasper because its about to get rough," Edward told me, slowly pushing himself into my ass while biting down on my shoulder."

Fuck it feels so good." I moan out feeling the need to already starting to build. I saw something out the corner of my eye and turned my head slightly to see the new guy sitting in a chair stroking his cock, watching us. That was all it took to make me cum.

" Fuck Edward, Jasper so good ahhh!"

After Edward and Jasper had made me cum twice, I felt the bed dip. I looked up to see Emmett place himself to the side of Jasper's head.

Emmett cupped my face, "You are a very stunning women Bella and I want to thank you for letting join in on the fun you are having here tonight," Emmett said.

I just smiled at him then opened my mouth to let him know that I wanted, and accepted his thick cock in my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his hard cock before sucking it down my throat. As I came up, I grazed my teeth on the underside of his cock, making him hiss out in pure pleasure.

"Bella I'm about to cum so fucking hard in your tight little wet dripping pussy," Jasper said grunting through his orgasm.

"Fuck fuck stay still, Jasper, I'm so close," Edward said, but it wasn't him who started to groan in my ear that he was cumming, it was Emmett. He threw his head back and shot his cum down my throat making me moan even more.

Once I licked Emmett clean, he sat back on his heels and watched as Edward pumped into me a few more times while Jasper reached between our bodies and started rubbing my clit and then grunted out loud and shot his cum deep into my tiny little ass.

It set me off one more time. After that we all just laid on the bed in a big ass pile of arms and legs trying to get our breathing under control for a few more minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is up for some food? I would love to make you all something to eat and I know I'm starving after that workout" I asked them all shyly. They all looked at me and nodded their heads in agreement.

Shit, I should have asked if Edward and Jasper minded me using their kitchen first before just assuming that it was ok. Edward must have seen my worried expression on my face because he came over to me and gently cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella breathe, its ok sweetheart! You are welcome to use our house as if it was yours. We want you to feel at home here," Edward told me.

"Ok Edward. Thank you, what would you like to eat? Is anyone in the mood for something specific?" I asked them.

"Bella we will happily eat anything you put in front of us. Go find something to make in the kitchen," Edward said while slapping me on the ass.

"Ok," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I walked to the door and found Edward's t-shirt and pulled it over my head walking out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms and eggs. I decided to make omelets for everyone. Once I got started, it didn't take any time at all for the food to be ready.

"Boys, food is ready," I called to them and waited for them to enter the kitchen. Emmett walked in first wearing his black boxers. As I handed him a plate he gave me a kiss on the right cheek and sat down at the breakfast bar. The next boy to enter the kitchen was Jasper who was wearing bright yellow boxers, and once I handed him his food he gave me a kiss on the left cheek. I waited for Edward to enter the room, and when he did he was wearing dark blue boxers. "Here you go Edward," I said as I gave him his omelet.

He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and said, "Thanks, sweetheart."

I think I am falling in love with Edward. Its not like it was hard to do with how sweet and caring he is with me. I wonder if anything can come from these feelings.

For the next few hours we all just sat around the living room watching TV. I was starting to getting wet because Edward was rubbing up and down my leg in slow but strong strokes. I just couldn't take any more, being turned on not when I had three hot men willing to fuck me with no strings. Now I just had to decide black, yellow or blue. Well I haven't had Emmett make me cum yet, so I think I should give him a go at it.

I stood up and walked over to Emmett and smiled while holding my hand out to him which he took. I lead Emmett into the bedroom then I pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the mouth, which he deepened, I reached down to find him hard and ready for me.

I reached over to grab a foil square then proceeded to pull down his boxers and placing a condom on him with my mouth. Emmett seemed to love that and pulled me up to his face.

"Please Em, please fuck me hard. I want that big hard cock in my tight little pussy hard and fast. I want to cum screaming your name this time." I whimpered this in his ear and it seemed to do trick because the next thing that I know is I am being bent over the bed and Emmett shoved his cock right in. "Fuck, Em, so good!" He moves one hand from my hip and runs it up my back until he reaches my hair. He grabs a big fist full and pulls back, not hard, but just enough to sting and make me moan like a whore.

Em is grunting and pounding into me so hard and fast that I'm about to cum, and cum hard. I think he knew I was getting close when I start chanting out yes and so good and don't stop.

"You ready to cum? Huh? You want me to make you cum? Well fucking cum." Emmett said in my ear harshly. Then, as the last word came out of his mouth, he slapped me on the ass hard, I lost it and started cumming so hard that I almost black out from the strenght of the oragsm that Emmett just gave me.

Emmett called out my name when he shot his cum into me and then collapsed onto my back. "Fuck Bella that was good!" He panted into my ear as he tried to calm his breathing. After a few minutes we went to the bathroom to clean up and make ourselves presentable again.

We walked back into the living room. The other boys were still sitting there watching TV, so I went and sat down next to Edward curling into his side. It was about an hour later when we were just sitting there that I started to get horny again.

I looked over at Jasper and he was watching me as I rub my thighs together. So this time I decided to take Jasper with me into the bedroom. When I got up off the couch and walked towards him, Jasper just smiled and stood all on his own not needing me to even ask he took my hand and all but pulled me to the bedroom.

Once inside, he didn't even let me speak before he pushed me up against the door pulling my shirt off and kissing me hard. He pulled away to let me breathe and grab a condom real quick, he was back before I had even gotten steady again. He rolled it on his cock looking in my eyes the whole time before lifting me up by my ass and pushing in hard. " This is going to hard and fast, you got that, darlin'?" With that he started thrusting into me so hard that my back was going to be rubbed raw, but I wasn't complaining. It was one of those pleasurable kind of pains and I was cumming in no time at all.

"Jasper!" Scratching my nails down his back and biting his shoulder to keep from scream too loud. He did the same as he shot his cum in me. After a few seconds he let me down to go throw the condom out.

We both walked back to join our friends watching TV. "Is it possible for one of you to come with me to go and get my car because it is still in the parking lot in front of the bar?" I asked.

"Sure Bella I will go with you," Edward said, standing up walking into his room to throw some clothes on. He came back out wearing black low jeans that sat on his hips and a clean t-shirt. He handed me my skirt because that was all I needed to put on to go out. I figure we can shower when we get back, I'm more worried about my car being towed.

I grabbed my bag, and we walked out the door. Edward lead me to the bar where I first met them. I walked up to my car.

"Jump in Edward and show me where to park my car," I told Edward.

"Ok Bella you can park your car next to our cars" Edward said, then directed me to an empty spot next to a silver Volvo and a big shiny truck that was a Ford. I also noticed a CBR 900 which I guess was Emmett's vehicle. I pulled in to the spot that Edward pointed out, and put the car in park.

I walked around the front of the car and looked over at Edward. He just stood there looking so perfect, that I pulled him down to make out with him. God he felt so perfect pressed up against me. After kissing Edward for what felt like an hour, but knew it was only a few minutes, I broke the kiss and walked around to the trunk to retrieve my bags.

Edward took the two bigger ones and I grabbed the smallest bag and headed into the house. I notice that Edward placed my bags in his room and I wondered what this meant I hope he felt for me to the same extent that I felt for him.

As it was close to six pm, we all decided to order Chinese for dinner. I took off my skirt and watched as Edward removed his t-shirt and jeans so that we were all wearing one item of clothing each.

We sat around sharing our meals; sometimes Edward feeding me mouthfuls of his food and I hoped that this was another sign that maybe we feel the same. I know I will have to talk to Edward to find out how Jasper is feeling about our possible budding relationship. The last thing I want is to come between their friendship.

When it was time for bed, the boys had me so needy again that this time I took Edward's hand and lead him to his room. I sat down on his bed and waited for Edward to sit down. "Edward, before we gets too into this, can I ask you some question?" I asked and waited .

When he nodded that I could, I just blurted out everything at once. "What is going to happen here? Are we going to be like a couple or is it going to be the three of us in a relationship? Or is Jasper just going to join in every now and then," I asked, looking at my hands nervously. Hell I don't know what to think any more because I was falling in love with Edward and I know I could only love Jasper as a friend and a sometimes fuck buddy.

"Yes baby, we are most certainly a couple just the two of us. I talked to Jasper about it when you were with Emmett, and he is happy to join us whenever he is given the option. But, from here on out it's just you and me baby" Edward said

"Oh good! That makes me so happy, and because I have a friend that I think would be perfect for him. She loves men with a southern accent," I told Edward.

"Are you ok now Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, angel, I am perfect now, thank you" I said and pulled Edward on top of me to encourage him to make out with me.

"Edward please make love to me," I said. Edward nodded and reached into his top draw for a condom. Just before we got lost in each other there was a gentle knock on the door to the room. We both looked at it.

"Who is it" Edward called out we waited for either Emmett's or Jasper's voice to come through the door.

"It is me Jasper" Jasper said from the other side of the door.

"Jasper get in here what are you waiting for" I called out to Jasper who opened the door quickly and walked on in removing his boxers, then jumped into bed with us.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I was sandwiched between Edward and Jasper,and as comfortable as she was her stomach had other ideas. I slipped out from the centre of the bed, she walked into the kitchen to look for something to cook three big sexually active boys, two who had their dirty way with me, yeah it was such a great night. I looked in the fridge and saw that it was very well stocked and could make bacon and eggs with home style hash-browns.

Just as I was finishing plating up the food all of the boys walked into the kitchen once again Emmett gave me a kiss on the right cheek as he walked by me.

"Good morning Emmett" I told him handing him a plate,he then went to sit down at the table and started eating.

Jasper walked up to me and gave her a long kiss on her left cheek.

"Good morning Jasper" I repeated offering jasper his plate, he went to sit next to Emmett and started eating as well.

Edward walked up to me and gave me a kiss that start sweet and gentle with just our lips moving along each other but it gained more heat when his tongue asked for entrance which I granted right away moaning at the feel of him in my mouth. Edward broke the kiss when there was a cough from the dining room, we both looked in that direction to see Jasper playing with his food and Emmett openly staring that us like we were in a porn movie.

"Good morning Edward, here is your breakfast" I told him handing over his plate, he just smiled that sweet smile of his and took the plate from me. Edward went to sit across from Jasper as I walked into the dining room and sat down next to him as close as possible so I could hold his hand as we eat.

"What would you boys like to do today?" I asked looking at each boy in turn to see what the others wanted to do. I didn't really care as long as it was stress free for me and with Edward.

"What about going to a light lunch and a movie" Edward suggested

Both Jasper and Emmett looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes like they knew I was a easy push over with the right look from them , "Ok I will get my best friends to join us for lunch so the numbers even out and no feels like the third wheel or fourth, fifth or sixth wheel." I told them as Edward looked over to me. He had noticed that I finished my meal first, guess I really was starving. The boys had worked up my appetite with all the sex we were involved in last night.

"Bella why don't you have the first shower, because there was only one shower in the house at the moment. I am planing on adding on to the house I just haven't found the time yet, well that and I'm not sure how much more to add to it or what to add but more bathrooms are a must" Edward informed me.

"Thank you, Edward, boys there is more food on the stove if you are still hungry. I made plenty so eat up." I told him.

I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower only taking time to shave my legs before I jumped out, wrapping a towel around me before walking to Edward's room where he had place my bags the night before, after fetching my car, to get dressed.

I came across Edward who was walking towards the bathroom for his shower, but he stopped and pulled me flush against him. Edward reached under my towel to play with my tight cunt, lightly running his long fingers up and down my already dripping slit.

"God Bella how can you be so wet I haven't done anything to you yet" Edward said with a growl into my ear as he nipped at it.

"Edward all you need to do is walk in front of my of eyes for me to get this dripping wet. Edward go have your shower because if you hesitate for too long you won't get any hot water, and besides we can and will finish this later." I told him with my sexiest smile and wink.

"Thank you for the reminder baby, I'll be quick so we can get ready to go. Don't forget you need to call your girls too so the boys have someone to hang out with, while we play footsies and talk ." Edward said walking away from me and into the bathroom.

Once I had my hair dried I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom to call Alice and let her know some of what's going on but not really sure where to start from. I guess I'll just keep it short for now.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked.

"I am good" Alice said

"Alice I will just give you a quick recap of my night and I promise to go into more detail another time ok. I just can't right now, too many ears around for girl talk." I stated

"Ok Bella, what is the recap" Alice enquired

"Well I left Mike's cheating ass, then I went to a bar to get stinking drunk but there I meet two of the hottest guys in the country, and I went home with them. And then while there I meet a third guy and spent the night with all of them. Now I am going to lunch with them and I need you and Rosalie to even up the numbers, and I think you might like the boys. So please say you will join us for lunch and maybe something after lunch" I questioned

"I would love to Bella, thanks for the invite. Just texted me the address of where you are going" Alice said then hung up when I told her I would.

I quickly rang Rosalie and repeated the same message to her and she agree to meet up with the boys and I at Clearview Shopping Center. They have the best mexican restaurant there and the movie theater right up stairs.

After everyone had had their shower and were dressed and ready to head to Sorrento's. Once we got there the hostess sat us at a six top table. Sitting down at a table with the boys all sitting on the one side,we just had to wait for Alice and Rosalie to arrive. We all got a drink to wait for my friends to get here but we didn't have to wait long. Two minutes had past and Rosalie was gliding into the restaurant and walked up to me.

" Hi Rose"I hugged her tight and then turned to the boys "I would like to introduce you to the boys Edward, Jasper and Emmett" I told her pointing to each man when she said their name.

Rosalie's eyes grew huge when she looked at Emmett. "Hi boys" Rosalie said coyly sitting in the seat opposite Emmett, who was very happy with the arrangement. I knew that they would hit it off and have good chemistry together.

A few minutes after Rosalie sat down Alice walked in and up to me, we hugged and I did the introductions again. This time it was Jasper that looked shell shocked by what he saw as Alice sat down across from him.

After everyone was seated we ordered our meals and talked across the table to the guy who had our attention . We talked about their likes and dislikes and just anything that came to mind really. Once the main course was finish the guys argued over who was going to get the check and why they should be the ones to pay.

Us girls just look at each other, pulled some cash out then throw it on to the table. Smiling we grabbed our guys by the hand and pulled them out of the restaurant. They were not happy about us paying but whatever they can bitch all they want what's done is done! We headed off to the cinema that was only a few minutes walk from the restaurant as it was located at other end of the walk way.

"Which movie would you like to see" Edward asked the group

"Lets see 'The Conjuring' and if we have time and want to we can see 'Monsters University' for a laugh after the first movie." Emmett said

"That sounds perfect" Rosalie said taking Emmett's hand and pulling him into the line to get their snacks.

"Beautiful would you like something from the candy bar" Jasper asked Alice

"That would be great, thank you Jasper" Alice answered him with a bright smile on her face.

"Edward would you like to get the tickets and I will get us some snacks" I asked Edward

"Sure angel" Edward said handing me some money for their food and walked over to the ticket counter to buy the tickets for the first movie.

Once all the food and drinks were bought and they walked in to the theatre each couple took a row separate from the other couples that way they left a gap of two rows between each row they choose to sit in. It kinda gives us some privacy.

During the previews Edward and I spent that time making out while both Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie, just talked to get to know each other better. I really hope they hit it off, I just know my girls would be perfect for them. Because the movie theatre was so empty I could over here the other couples conversations and when I hear what Jasper has asked I pull away real quick from Edward to take a peek at them, Edward and I sat back and watched our best friends enjoy their time together.

"Alice, would you mind if I gave you a kiss" Jasper asked shyly looking down at his hands waiting for Alice's response to his request.

"Jasper" Alice said while placing her fingers under jaspers chin so that he was looking into her eyes "Yes Jasper you are welcome to give me a kiss" Alice told him leaning closer to Jasper who leant over and gently placed a kiss on Alice's lips.

Alice deepened the kiss until the movie started.

While Alice and Jasper were gently kissing, I look and see Emmett dive for Rosalie's neck and had started to mark it. Rosalie was quietly moaning into Emmetts that everyone is good I go back to kissing the hell out of Edward, not caring what else they are doing.

Once the movie started we pulled away from each other and straightened our clothes so we could actually watch will be time for that latter tonight.

Looking at the others I notice that once Emmett noticed the movie starting he pull away from Rosalie's giving the mark a soft kiss before lifting the arm rest and curling her into his side, Jasper has Alice cuddled into his side.

Once that movie was finished we all joined back up to form our big group. We all took a trip to the bathroom and then refreshed our drinks and snacks for the next movie. I know its a kiddie movie but I swear sometimes they make those better than the adult ones. We all laugh and cut up in here having a great time that I'm also sad that its over. After its over we meet in the lobby to figure out what to do next.

"What y'all think about going to Izzo's Illegal Burrito for dinner" Jasper asked

"That sounds perfect Jasper" I told him. We all walked out of the cinema and walked slowly down the street to Izzo's, once we got there we walked in and stood at the hostessing podem and waited to be directed to their table. After we were all seated at a round table, we looked at our menus. Everything here is so good that it hard for everyone to decide what to get.

The waitress came over to the table to take our order and stares at Edward like he should belong on the menu. She was winking and smiling really big while leaning over in front of him to take everyones orders. I could not believe this bitch because she was outwardly flirting with my Edward could she not she that we had entered the restaurant as couples. I placed our hands on the table and entwined our fingers. I hope she got the message.

When she placed our meals down the waitress placed her hand on Edward's shoulder "Can I get you anything else" the skank purred at Edward who was being the perfect boyfriend by ignoring the waitress.

"No, we will get your attention when we need something" Rose said to her she could probably see that I was about to beat a bitch down.

"So" I spoke up "what do we all do for work" I asked the table.

"I am a security guard for a jewelry store, I am lucky enough to only need to work two days a week" Edward said

"I work in a bank as a teller and I love playing with big sums of money" Rosalie said cheekily.

Alice put her two cents in "I work as a personal shopper, can I shop for you boys? Not that you dress bad but I love to help people shop and style can always improve."Alice asked bouncing in her seat hoping to get the answer she wanted.

All the boys shrugged their shoulders not knowing what they were agreeing to, as soon as Alice saw this she squealed with happiness. Lord help them cuz they will need it!

"I work in construction" Emmett said flexing his chest to show everyone at the table his muscles.

"I edit and write history books that focus on the american civil war" Jasper said

"Wow Jasper what is your pen name? I love history books and I now have a reason to go and buy more books, plus i should have everyone of your books " Alice said

"Darling I will be happy to give you a first addition of each book i have ever written" Jasper said sweetly to her.

"What about you Bella?" Edward asked.

"I work in a supermarket I am a product currency transfer supervisor" I told them and giggled at the lost looks on their face as they tried to workout what I did.

"Alright I give up what does a 'product currency transfer supervisor' do?" Emmett asked

"In basic terms I am a checkout chick" I told them with a sassy smile. They all laughed with me.

As we ate and shared our meal with each other I noticed that Emmett would feed Rosalie bites of her meal just as Jasper was doing the same to Alice. I was happily accepting mouthfuls that Edward was offering, so I thought it was perfect that the other two couples did the same.

Once they had finished their meals Emmett got the waitresses attention while she was walking over to another table. "Y'all ok with me ordering our deserts" Emmett asked quickly, everyone nodded in agreement.

As the waitress walked up she went to stand next to Edward again placing her hand once again on his shoulder. I had enough of this skankish woman, I looked over the top of Edward's head to stare at her before going off " You do realise that putting a hand anywhere on another person without their permission is actually a form of assault and you have assaulted my husband twice. Please go get your manager NOW." I growled at her watching her scurry away.

A few minutes later a tall man walked up to the table "Hello I am Scott, the manager of this restaurant, my waitress Tanya, has informed me that you wanted to talk to me about something. Was there something wrong with the food tonight?" Scott said looking a little nervous.

I could not believe how Tanya had been but then again maybe I could believe that. all she could say was bullshit because she was so fake plastic and full of shit. She probably told him we were the ones being rude to save her sorry ass.

"Hello Scott, I wanted to inform you that not once but twice Tanya has put her hands on Edward. He did not ask for it or encourage her in any way which equates to a form of assault in my book. None of us are impressed with your waitresses actions they are petty and childish. I would have thought that you employed better people here." I told him and waited for him to try and defend his staffs actions

"I am very sorry this has happened to you. Edward please accept my deepest apologies for Tanya's actions you are not the first she has done this to but you will be the last. I will be your waiter so that you can finish your meal in peace" Scott said " Now can I interest you in some desert?" Scott asked

"Scott, we would like three lava cakes and three spoons please" Emmett told him with a huge smirk on his face which barely hid his dirty thoughts.

I just giggled at him and his fun side.

"Absolutely" Scott said then walked away to get the deserts. When he came back with the deserts he placed one cake between each couple with the handle of the spoon facing the males.

"Thank you very much" Rosalie said.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper started to share the cakes with their beautiful girlfriends. As they finish their meal Edward stood up and walked away to pay for the the meal before any of us could this time. When he joined us back at the table he looked a little shocked.

"Edward how much do we owe you" Jasper asked him already going for him walet.

"Nothing Jasper" Edward told him.

"What do you mean nothing, Edward" Jasper questioned

"Well, I went to pay to find our whole meal was on the house. I tried to argue that it was too much to comp but Scott was having none of that so I just left it alone" Edward explained.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

We had all arrived home after the dinner I lead Alice into my bedroom as I did this I noticed Emmett and Rosalie enter the spare bedroom and I already knew that Bella was sleeping and living out of Edwards room.

Once I was in my room I shut the door, I pulled Alice over to the bed and had her sit down facing me.

"Alice would you like to go on a date with me" I asked her

"Sure Jazz I would love to go on a date with you" Alice told me.

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend" I questioned

"No, I do not have anything going on this weekend" Alice said

"Great I am going to take you out on saturday and treat you as the princess that you are" I informed her

"I am so excited Jasper. What should I wear, oh can I plan for us to do something on sunday" Alice inquired

"Wear some casual clothes that you don't mind getting dirty. Yes, you can plan our date on sunday " I answered her with a smile, excited that she was already planning more dates and we haven't even gone on the first one.

The weekend came up fast as we were all pulled in to our different jobs, so we didn't see much of each other. I was sent a short book on the history of the part Louisiana had played in the civil war.

I had noticed Alice was out of the house alot and not easily assessable that she usually was so I knew that what I planed for this date with her would have to be fun and carefree. So when saturday came around it was such a relieve to be able to spend a decent amount of uninterrupted time with her. I hope that she will enjoy the things I have planned for my portion of our date weekend. I know I was looking forward to whatever my Alice had arranged.

I asked Bella to help me plan a nourishing breakfast for Alice and I. So when it was around 7 am on saturday Bella knocked on my door I rolled out of bed and gave Alice a kiss on the forehead and walked out of our room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella, thank you for helping me." I told her with a sleepy smile while rubbing my chest.

"Good morning, Jasper. What would you like to make Alice for breakfast." Bella asked

"Do you think she would like an omelette and some cut up fruit" I questioned Bella not really sure what she ate.

"That sounds like a good meal for Alice, Jazz" Bella said while inside the fridge pulling out everything under the sun

"What would you like for me to do?" I ask her looking around at everything on the counter.

"Well how about you take all the fruit and go wash it. Then you can cut them up and put it into two small bowls. You can do that easily Jazz now stop stressing. It will be perfect and she will love it." She told me and then went to get everything else together for the omelets. By the time I had all the fruit cut and plated she was plating the omelets up and putting everything on a tray. I walked it into the bedroom and climbed in so we could have a nice breakfast in bed before we left!

Once we had finished our breakfast I lead Alice to my car and placed her in to her seat. I walked around the front of the car and slid into my seat. I shut the door and leant over the console to give Alice a gentle kiss on her lips before I pulled out of the driveway.

I stopped the car at the first place for our date. It was a pottery class where we were going to make a set of plates each, that we would be able to use in everyday life.

We walked in to the door and I let the receptionist know that we were here for our class.

We were directed into a room where we got dressed in some aprons that were offered to protect our clothes. Then we headed into the clay room.

"Hello, welcome to the class my name is Georgia and I will be guiding you through the activity. I believe that Jasper has arrange for you both to make a set of four dinner plates with side plates" Georgia said

"Yes, that is correct" I told her sitting down at the workbench next to Alice.

Georgia handed us both a template to use so that the plates we make will sit flat on the table.

Alice gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much Jazz this is going to be fun" Alice said sitting back in her chair.

We were instructed to warm the clay by moulding and playing with it, then we placed it in to the templates to form the plate. Then they were put in the kiln once the plate had been fired they were given back to us to place decorations on our plates.

When we had finished placing the decorations onto our plates we were told that they would need to be fired in the kiln for 48 hours.

"Alice I will come and get them on monday" I told her while opening her door of my roadster and jumped into my car to take us to the next location of our date

"Thank you so much jasper that was fun. Thank you so much." Alice said happily as I was driving to the art studio.

"You're very welcome pixie, I am glad you have had a good time so far but the date is not over yet, we have one more thing before we go for dinner" I informed her.

I arrived at the studio and announced myself and we were directed into a room with a large unpainted canvas.

"Pixie I would like to paint this with you and we can hang it in either the living room or our bedroom." I told her as we walked further into the room.

"I would love to Jazz, what are we painting?" Alice asked

"It is a scene of the ocean. At the top of the painting is some boats sitting on the water and a little lower is a wave crashing against the shore the bottom is the beach." I told her.

"So cool, Jasper" Alice said.

We got started on painting the picture. It was a paint by numbers. It might have seen childish being paint by number but it was extremely fun not having to think about which colours to use.

"Oh my god Jasper this is such an enjoyable activity. thank you so much I am having the best time ever." Alice said to me has we painted.

I don't know how long it took us to finish it but we worked so well together in the comfortable silence. Its like we didn't need to say many words we just got each other and I loved it! After we were finished and cleaned up as best we could and told the director I would be by sometime on Monday to pick it up.

We walked out of the studio and once again we got into my car and I drove her to Ruth Chris' Steak House which both Bella and Rosalie told me was her dream restaurant that she always had wanted to go to with a boyfriend but her past boyfriends were very tawdry to take her.

Walking into the Steak House I placed my hand on to the small of her back a directed her towards the hostess' table. I told them that we had a reservation for Whitlock at eight.

Once we were seated and the drink order was put in we looked over the menu and decided that for our appetizers we would just share a dozen chargrilled oysters, and we both got steaks with side salads and loaded baked potatoes. Everything was cooked to perfection and tasted mouth watering.

After we were both stuffed from our food and i had paid the check we left hand in hand to the car. When we made it home I lead her to the bedroom where i had asked Bella to place out some strawberries and hot chocolate for us to enjoy.

After we were through I made slow and sweet love to her so she would know she was my world and that I was falling harder and harder for her.

Alice POV

On sunday morning

I got ready to take Jasper out on the day I had planned for him. I went in to the kitchen to meet Bella.

"Good morning, Alice" Bella said with a bright smile. Looks like I am not the only one who had a great night.

"Hi ya, Bella" I told her

"Would you like some help with breakfast, Alice" Bella questioned as I started to pull things out of the fridge. I loved how at home I always felt here.

"Sure Bella, I was just thinking of making eggs, bacon, sausages and biscuits." I told her as I lined it all up on the counters.

"Sounds perfect, Alice" Bella said as she went to grab the bacon to cook. It wasn't long before it was all ready and the boys were in here eating.

"Alice, you should wear flat shoes today" Bella suggested as she saw my outfit for the day.

"Nar I should be fine" I told her looking down at my six inch heels, I was use to wearing them so I know I can handle it!

I walked to my car with Jasper after breakfast and drove to The National World War II museum where I had arranged a private tour of the museum. I just know Jasper is going to love it.

When we got there he was smiling so big that i just knew I had picked the perfect place to bring him. We walked in to meet Luke the tour guide, and began our way around the place. He told us all kind of interesting facts about each and every display that we passed, I never knew so much had happened that was left out of the books and the lessons that we were taught while in school.

It was nearing the five hour mark when we were done and I was truly sad that the tour was over. I was having a great time but my feet were killing me, I should have listened to Bella when she told me to wear some flat shoes. So we decided to just head home and cuddle on the couch and watch some movies for the rest of the afternoon.

Until it was time for dinner where I took Jasper to a Chilies' restaurant. When we got there we were seated right away and order our food since Jasper ordered for both of us because he knew what I would like.

We talked about our work week to come as we ate our food so we both knew what to look forward to and to not be disappointed when we were both busy. Besides I like to think we make up for not seeing each other as often as we like. After dinner we just walked around a bit before heading home, it was going to be an early morning for me so we didn't stay out too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett pov

I woke up on thursday morning with my arms still wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world. I think rose is going to love what i have planned for our date.

I spoke to Bella about packing a bag for Rosalie that would last her a week. I knew not to ask Alice because I would end up with five bags.

I slowly woke rose because we needed to be at the airport by nine a.m. to be ready for the fight to Los Angeles.

"Good morning Flower, did you have a good sleep" I asked rose

"Yes it was a perfect night thank you for the good, hard fuck my grizzly Bear." Rose said

"Flower we need to get already to go to breakfast and then somewhere else. I told her hiding the final destination from her.

"Ok, bear, I will be ready in 15 minutes what should I wear" rosalie asked me as she got out of the bed to get ready.

"something very comfortable and no heels" I told her. I watched her walk in to the bathroom to get ready. I ran around the room collecting her iPad and a set of high quality headphones for her to use on the plane. I placed them with mine into my carryon bag.

When Rose was out of the bathroom and ready I took her to my car. I didn't really like to use it, I much preferred my bike, god I hope Rosalie likes motorbikes.

I took Rose to her seat in my 69 dodge coronet I loved this car. I drove to IHOP. I placed my hand in the small of her back while walking to the table.

"Flower, would you mind if I ordered for you." I asked rosalie as the waitress hand us our menus

"No, Grizzy I would love that, thank you emmett" Rosalie said to me as she handed over her menu to me. She knew I would order something good.

I ordered the Big Breakfast sampler and the long stack of strawberry pancakes for us to share. Everything came out quickly and we eat as if we were starving so it didn't take long to finish our meal.

I drove us to the airport and then I parked the car and got out. rose stopped me at the back of the car looking around

"Emmett I don't have a suitcase or any clothes for that matter." Rosalie said in this pissy voice she uses when she thinks that I have not thought about her needs, wants or feelings.

I walked to the boot of the car and pulled out her sky blue suitcase.

"Did you think that I would not look out for you, Rosa baby. you are my top priority. I asked bella to pack a bag for you so that you would have enough clothes to last you the week we are away on our trip." I told her.

"Ok Grizzy thank you for thinking about my needs and also for not asking alice to pack my back because you asked bella I know there will be more sensible clothes to wear." Rose said then gave me a long gentle kiss.

I went to load the bags and get our boarding tickets. We walked in to the first class lounge I offered my Little Cacti a seat.

"First class" Rose asked like she was impressed

"Yeah, only the best for my girl, would you like anything to drink?" I asked her

" A martini would be perfect bear thank you" Rose said with a smile

I walked over to the bar, I got the attention of the barman.

"Hello can I get one strawberry martini and a bud light, please" I asked

"Sure sir, I can bring them over to you to when they are ready" Brain said

"Thank you" I said walking back to rose.

"Drinks will be here soon" I informed Rose with a gentle kiss on her cheek

"Thanks Grizzy, how long to we board the plane" Rose asked

"We should be able to board in about 20 minutes. someone for the airline will come and get us when it is time to get on the plane.

The barman walked over and placed our drinks onto the table that was situated between our chairs.

"One strawberry martini and one bud for you both to enjoy" Brain said

It was like no time at all the customer service walked over to us.

"Mr. McCarty you are welcome to board at any time. Would you like to board the plane now, I am able to assist you through the process of boarding the plane and getting you to your seats." The lounge attendant said with a brite smile on her face

"I am ok to board now" Rose said to me quietly.

"We are ready to go now, thank you." I told her

We were directed onto the gangway and to our seats. Once I was seated I lowered the divider between our seats. I watched as the air hostess gave us a quick lesson on the entertainment system that was ours to use during the flight.

"I am so excited bear if I forget thank you so much for this trip" Rose told me

"You're very welcome Sweetness " I said as I gave Rose a long sweet kiss that got interrupted by a clearing of a throat. We both looked over at the sound to she an air hostess standing over us.

"Would you like anything to drink" She asked.

"Coke, please" Rose requested

"Same for me" I said

We enjoyed the first fight played some games on the tvs and we watched a movie called 'Summer Solstice'

"Look Flower that movie that your favourite character Kellan Lutz is in 'Summer Solstice' do you want to watch it with me because I have not seen it yet and would love for you to show me one of your favourite movies" I asked

"Sure Emmett but don't blame me if I start to drool." Rosalie said

The movie was a good movie with a bit of action, romance and adventure. Rosalie did drool a bit during the baseball scene.

20 minutes after the movie ended. The plane landed in chicago international airport. A few minutes before touchdown an air hostess came to talk to us.

"Hello Mr. McCarty and Ms. Hale we will get everyone of the plane first and then I will take you to the lounge, personally. Your bags will be placed on the next plane for you" Kim said to us

"Thank you" I said after an hour enjoying ourselves in the lounge. A man walked up to us.

"Hello are you Mr McCarty and Ms Hale?" he asked

"Yes we are" I said for both of us

"Oh good, if you would be so kind to follow me to your plane to LAX" he said

"sure" I said standing up and taking Rose's hand and followed the man

The second fight went the same as the first flight with no dramas we decided to watch a kiddy movie called 'find it' we were laughing throughout the whole movie.

Once the flight landed we were lead into the first class lounge where our bags were delivered to us while we were resting in the lounge with coffees.

I picked up our bags and walked with Rose to the car rental to retrieve the mustang that I hired for our travel.

"Thats a very cute car Emmett you picked well" Rosalie said looking at the bright red convertible ford mustang.

I opened her door and then placed our bags in the boot and jumped in the car and drove away from the airport towards the hotel that I had book for us.

I pulled in to the valet service of The Beverly Hills Hotel where I had booked a bungalow for us to use while we will be staying in Cali.

The valet open my door while another opened Rosalie's.

"Welcome to the Beverly Hills Hotel. Do you have any bags" the valet asked me

"Sure there are two bags in the boot." I said watching him pull the bags out and place them on a trolley to take them to our room once we have checked in.

I warmed to the reception desk to check in.

"Hello sir, How may I help you?" the customer attendant asked

"I am here to check in to the room I booked for the week" I told her

"Ok, what name would the room be under, sir" she inquired

"It will be under the name McCarty" I told her as she looked down at her computer

"There you are, you are in bungalow 16. here are your keys please follow the bellman and enjoy your stay" she said.

We followed the bellman to our room. Once there I opened the door and held it open for the bellman to place our bags inside.

"Wow Bear this room is gorgeous." Rose said.

"It is but the room just got better" I said staring at rose wandering around our bungalow

"So rose would you like to know what we will be doing here?" I questioned

Rose turned around from the window to look at me.

"Yes, emmett I would love to know what we are doing here" rose asked.

"Well, tomorrow we are going to the LA auto show. The next day monday if you would like to go back there we can unless you would like to do something else then we can go exploring the city visit any of these. The Universal Studios Hollywood, Knotts Berry Farm, Six Flags, Sea World, The Zoo, DisneyLand or we can go to a nightclub to drink and dance the night away." I said

"Oooh, well the car show is a must, then can we go to Sea World then the Zoo and spend thursday and friday filtering between DisneyLand and Knotts Berry Farm. Friday night in a nightclub." rosalie asked

"That sounds like a perfect plan Cacti. Lets go to the hotel restaurant and get something for dinner and then after the meal we can go to sleep so that we will be well rested for the car show." I said holding out my hand for Rose to take.

We walked in to the Polo Lounge when i got to the seating hostess stand I spoke to her telling her what I wanted.

"Hello, I would like a secluded table if that is at all possible" I said

"Sure Sir, right this way" the seating hostess lead us to a table in the back near a window where we could see the hollywood sign.

"This will be perfect, thank you" I told her holding Rosalie's seat out for her.

"Thank you Emmett, would you like to order for us again." Rose asked know how much I liked to do that for us. She placed the menu onto her plate looking at me to let me know whatever I picked was good.

"If you would like cacti, I would be honoured" I said looking at the menu and I saw a few things that we will be having.

The waitress came up to our table with her little notebook out ready to write down our order.

"Are you ready to order or you guys need a few more minutes to look around?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes I am ready to order for both of us" I told her with a big smile smile.

"What would you like" Jennifer asked

"We will start with a McCarthy Salad, then my beautiful girl will have the Wild Salmon, I will have the Sonoma Lamb Chops and for dessert we will have a Deconstructed S'Mores each" I told her

"Would you like any drinks with your meal? Maybe some wine?" Jennifer asked and then pointed to the wine menu.

"Sure I will have a Coke please" I told her not wanting to drink tonight.

Rose looked at the waitress

"I will have a Coke as well" Cacti said.

"Ok, your order will be here shortly" Jennifer said and walked away.

"So are you happy with the surprise so far flower?" I asked Rosalie while we waited for the food to come out.

"Oh bear I love it! Thank you so much for planning all of this I know it must have taken you a long time to get it all setup." She told me with that very rare sweet smile.

We ate quickly since we were starving and everything was just so damn good! After I paid for the check I took her back to the hotel where we crashed for the night even tho it was early. I knew we had a big day ahead of us tomorrow and wanted us to be well rested.

The next morning we woke up and quickly got ready to head to the car show. I knew this was going to be great day and could not wait to get it started! We loaded up and got onto the road right away. It didn't take any time at all to get there.

Rose squealed when she saw some of the concept cars and I will admit I drooled over the muscle cars that were on show.

We walked around for hours holding hands looking at each car as we came across it. Rose would often stop and ask to look at engines or how they put something in. It was so nice to see her bitchiness fall away and see that beautiful smile stay on her face. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost closing time.

"Cacti are you ready to go we have another busy day tomorrow" I asked her while pulling her close to me as we walked out of the entertainment arena.


End file.
